Third Year Secrets
by EruptIntoColourfulFlames
Summary: Clementine is going into her Third Year of schooling at Hogwarts. This year, friendships and relationships will be put to the test, and everything will become clear, but not before drama commences...
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: Only my OC's belong to me. I haven't written Harry Potter fanfiction in a while so apologies if its bad, but I think I'm gonna enjoy writing this! Not all references will be 100% correct but I change certain aspects to fit the stories! So yeah, please review if you want to!**_

_**A/N: Please check my Polyvore (natalyaweasley113) for outfits and other things about characters, its fairly easy to navigate. Also, for those wondering, I imagine Clementine to look like Michelle Keegan! **_

Chapter One

"_I'm holding on to a life I'll never get back, it's too hard to let go_," Clementine Gray sang in her bedroom, not caring if her mum heard her. "_I'm on the right train but the wrong track, trying not to derail…_"

Clementine was a witch, not an amazing one but a half-blood nonetheless. Her mum was a Muggle who understood perfectly about Hogwarts and the wizarding world, her dad was a pure-blood wizard who she hadn't seen in a while. She didn't care though. It was nice, just her and her mum in their home in London.

"Clementine, are you packing up there?"

"Yes!" Clementine called, turning up her music and looking at her open, empty trunk. In one day, she would be staying in the Leaky Cauldron with a few of her friends; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George.

The equipment list lay downstairs on the kitchen table, but Clementine already had it memorised. She only needed the book _A History of Magic_ for a subject she detested. It was easily the most boring subject. Her wand lay in a special box to keep it safe for the holidays in her cupboard. And her cauldron was in the kitchen, she was looking forward to Potions class again, even if no-one else was. She knew that Neville in particular was probably dreading it, but she managed to always scrap at least an Acceptable.

The important part was the clothes. Clementine didn't care much for designer brands; she preferred comfort and didn't have many clothes anyway. But the few clothes she did own, she liked to think they were pretty enough.

In the end, she decided to take everything as she didn't have much. It didn't even fill up half of her trunk. Then the playlist on her iPod ended, so she had to reshuffle it.

Two hours on, Clementine was exhausted from packing. She had somehow misplaced her cauldron, which she'd sworn she'd stored in the kitchen, but it turned out to be in the living room behind the comfy chair... She didn't even know how it had got there. After much stress, she flopped onto the sofa with snacks and the remote, trying to enjoy the TV before she was off to Hogwarts. Nothing much was on, The Kardashians (ugh), Eastenders… boring…

"Are you excited?" Clementine's mum, Andrea, asked, sitting beside her on the sofa.

"So happy," Clementine sighed. "I mean, I'll miss here and everything, but I get that special feeling in my chest when I'm at Hogwarts."

Andrea nodded in understanding. Clementine threw her arms around her.

"I'll always have the best of both worlds," she said, quoting one of her favourite childhood programmes, Hannah Montana. Only Hermione at school understood that, being Muggleborn. She grinned at the thought of seeing her and all her friends again.

"You stay safe, okay? Are you sure you don't want to take a phone-"

"Mum," Clementine interrupted gently. "Phones don't work at Hogwarts, they go haywire."

"Of yes, of course…"

Andrea had prepared their favourite meal, pasta with tomato sauce and a variety of vegetables.

"Oh, and this year I don't want any owls about your hair again," Andrea said suddenly. Clementine giggled. She was fortunate enough to be a Metamorphmagus and she enjoyed messing round with the teachers, changing her hair to pink, then, when they looked round for a second glance, going back to her natural hair colour, brown. The teachers hated it, at first they couldn't figure out how she did it until word got round that she was indeed a Metamorphmagus. Then she simply got into bother because of it.

"I won't, that trick grew old ages ago," Clementine said airily, crossing her fingers behind her back. "I'm very well behaved."

"_Until I'm with Fred and George_," she thought. They always had that effect on her, Hermione and the teachers hated it but they were her best friends, along with Skylar Temple.

~~~(O.O)~~~

The next day, Clementine got up early to get ready. Mr Weasley was coming to collect her in his new car that he found. She couldn't wait to see which type of car he'd found now, probably some vintage thing from the 50's.

She changed into a pretty pink and blue checked shirt, black jeans and peach-coloured Vans replicas. For jewellery, she wore the only ones she had, a beautiful blue swirl pendant and matching earrings that were likes piercing blue orbs. Clementine never wore much makeup, she applied some lip-gloss and some natural eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner.

Downstairs, Andrea was preparing breakfast merrily. It was strange, she usually got upset when it was time for her to leave.

"I got your favourite," she beamed, when Clementine walked into the kitchen. On the table lay a bowl of chocolate cereal, some fresh bread and an assortment of fruit. She thanked her mother before tucking in quickly.

"Remember that money isn't a concern, your father," Andrea sucked in her breath, she hated talking about Clementine's dad, "left you a lot of money when he…"

She couldn't finish her sentence but Clementine nodded.

"When is Arthur arriving?" Andrea asked in a more composed voice.

Clementine looked up at the clock.

"Five minutes," she said calmly. "I'm done, thanks!"

Up the stairs she ran, to go into the bathroom and get ready. She hoped that someone would be there in the car with her, even if it was Percy. Or maybe not… Privately, she crossed her fingers for the twins, but Ginny would be nice.

A knock on the door downstairs told her that Mr Weasley had turned up exactly on time. She ran down the stairs, then back up to get her trunk and dragged it down. She stifled a giggle when she saw the delight on his face when he saw the TV.

"How exactly does this work?" he asked Andrea eagerly.

"Dad, come on!" laughed a familiar voice, Ginny's. Ginny was the first one to notice she was there, because she ran and hugged Clementine tightly.

"I've missed you!" Ginny cried dramatically.

"I missed you too! It's so good to see you again," she smiled, before breaking away and turning to her mum. Clementine and Andrea shared a long hug whilst the two Weasley's watched, smiling.

"I'll see you soon Mum," Clementine promised, going to get her trunk.

"It's okay, I'll get that, you and Ginny get in the car," Mr Weasley said kindly.

"Thankyou!" Clementine skipped to the car, a – Diahatsu Luxio?

"Don't ask," Ginny said with a grin. "It's a dreadful car, it's so different to everyone else's."

They got into the car, One Direction was on the radio, much to Clementine's horror. Ginny seemed to be enjoying it, sadly.

"Time to go to – Oh no, not them again…" Mr Weasley changed the radio station to country, and the girls exchanged looks. It was going to be a long ride…


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"I believe we are outside the Leaky Cauldron now!" Mr Weasley said cheerily, once they'd finally reached London. It had been a long, country-music-filled journey for Clementine and Ginny, but Mr Weasley had enjoyed himself.

"Molly and I organised a room for you, I'll take your trunk through," Mr Weasley told Clementine with a smile. She smiled back.

"Thankyou so much, I'll go to Gringotts and pay you back-"

"Nonsense! Don't worry about it!"

Clementine followed Ginny into the Leaky Cauldron. It was packed in there as it was near midday now, and wizards and witches wanted their lunch.

"Everyone's been looking forward to seeing you," Ginny told Clementine as they wandered up the stairs. "Especially Fred and George, they kept talking about you the other day."

Clementine smiled, excited to see her best friends. She didn't need to go far, for they were waiting for her in the corridor.

"Clemmy!" the twins chorused affectionately.

George was first to greet her, giving her a hug as tight as Ginny's had been. She was suffocating, then Fred threw his arms around the both of them, obviously left out.

"Ouch," Clementine laughed, muffled.

"We missed you," they said together.

"How was Egypt?" Clementine asked, she'd already heard tales from Mr Weasley and Ginny.

"It was wonderful, there were loads of mummies and scary things," Fred said happily.

"And we tried locking Percy in a tomb," George grinned, beaming at the memory.

"We didn't succeed though," Fred said sadly, looking like Christmas had been cancelled. She laughed and gave him another hug. In the background, she saw Ginny smiling, before going to find Hermione.

"Where's my extra hug?" George pouted. Clementine squeezed him hard.

"Here is it," she giggled. He crushed her back with an evil smile.

"I must say, you're looking rather ordinary, my Metamorphmagus friend," Fred said fondly, ruffling her hair. In an instant, her brown hair turned the most bright, hideous shade of green she could imagine, and her eyes turned a deep shade of purple.

"That's more like it, although I don't think that greens your colour," George mused.

"Nice hair!"

Clementine turned around and saw Ron, who was staring awestruck at her.

"Thanks," Clementine said with a grin. She hugged Hermione, who was right behind Ron with Harry.

"Hey Harry," she greeted. "Good holiday?"

"Could have been better," Harry grimaced. "Fell out with Dudley, annoyed my uncle and aunt, I blew up my uncle's sister in a rage and arrived here yesterday. So not much," he finished, as Clementine laughed.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in two days," she said reassuringly. "No aunts or uncles or Dudley's until next summer!" Harry smiled.

"Forgot about us?"

The twins barged their way through and stood on either side of her.

"We want to go to Diagon Alley now, coming with us?" Fred asked her. It wasn't much of a question.

"I'll see you guys later," Clementine smiled, allowing Fred and George to tug her away.

"Guys, I can walk!" Clementine laughed. They let her go as they went down the stairs and into the dining room, and were nearly out the door-

"Fred! George! Where do you think you're going?"

Mrs Weasley stood behind them, glaring at them suspiciously. Their eyes widened innocently, but they didn't need to bother, for as soon as she set eyes on Clementine she smiled kindly.

"Clementine! So good to see you!" Another bone-crushing Weasley hug. "Had a good holiday?"

"It was good thankyou, was Egypt good?"

"Oh, it was fantastic, marvellous scenery, everyone behaved for the most part." With the last few words, she glared at the twins, then softened. "Oh all right, you can have an hour, but no longer!" And with that, she tapped the bricks in an anti-clockwise order so the door could appear.

"Stay in Diagon Alley, not one step in Knockturn Alley!" she cried as they wandered out, into Diagon Alley.

"I think we should go to Knockturn Alley," Fred said immediately after the door closed.

"We've never been allowed," George told Clementine in a frustrated manner. "Now we're with you, she thinks we'll behave ourselves. Ha."

"The perfect reason to go then!" Fred beamed, throwing his arms around the both of them. "No-one will ever know- Oh, shit."

Percy Weasley appeared in front of them, looking important and disapproving. After shaking Clementine's hand and greeting her formally, he began to tell them off.

"Watch your language! If our mother has forbidden you to go to Knockturn Alley, I suggest you take her advice, it's not place for wizards and witches of your age."

"We're Fifth Years," George said sourly.

"You're Third Year, aren't you?" Percy asked Clementine briskly, although it wasn't a question. "Stop leading your friend astray! If you set one foot down there, I'm going to tell Mum!"

"Okay then," Fred said slowly once Percy had stopped and gone to visit Scribbulus Writing Instruments. They were walking past Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Where do we go now?"

"In here!" George said enthusiastically, dragging his twin and Clementine into the shop. There was a huge crowd around the window, made up of mainly young wizards and witches.

"Out the way, small children," Fred said, turfing a boy out of the way to get a good view. "Awesome, it's a Firebolt!"

"Fred!" Clementine scolded. "You're quite tall enough to see without being mean to people, meany-pants!"

"I was making space for you, actually," Fred replied, pretending to be highly offended. "After all, you're hardly taller than this lot here."

"Thanks," Clementine pouted, looking for support from George. He grinned, before picking her up around the waist and holding her in the air so she could see.

"Put me down!" she shrieked, and he dropped her in a heap on the floor. The witch at the desk looked annoyed and the children were staring, so the three of them decided to escape quickly. On their way out, still looking at the Firebolt, they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Bit expensive for you, isn't it Weasley?" he drawled when he saw Fred. "And you too," he added when he saw George. He looked Clementine up and down nastily, so she did the only thing she could do in the crowded street; she concentrated hard and her eyes turned to yellow slits, then back in a second.

"What- what the hell was that?" Draco yelled. People stared at him strangely. "What is wrong with you, freak?" And with that, he ran off, back to his father no doubt.

"What did you do to scare him so much?" George asked interestedly. She looked straight at him and repeated what she did. He looked slightly horrified, though his reaction was nowhere near as good as Draco's.

"I hate that slimy little git," Fred said savagely. "I hope Harry knocks him off his broom in Quidditch this year."

"Maybe you could aim a Bludger his way?" Clementine suggested. "I'd laugh."

"So would most of the school," George said, grinning. "I'd like the glory of doing that."

"And the glory of a months' worth of detentions," Fred added. "I'm bored!" he whined.

"I want ice-cream," Clementine decided, marching off in the direction of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Wait for us!" the twins called, running to catch her up. Inside, she was already choosing what she wanted.

"Can I have strawberry please?" she asked, counting out her money and placing it on the counter.

"So boring," Fred sniffed. "I'll have bubblegum please." Whilst Clementine's was a bright shade of pink, his was a vibrant blue. She couldn't resist changing her hair colour to match, it was a brilliant colour.

"I'm having banana," George said after ordering, he got a sundae full of luminous yellow. He tilted his head at her matching yellow hair.

"Yeah, that's not really your colour either. Ouch!" Clementine had hit him jokingly, much harder than she'd intended.

They all sat down outside and enjoyed their ice-creams. George ate his so quickly, he got brain-freeze much to Fred and Clementine's amusement, then began helping himself to the strawberry.

"Oi!" Clementine whacked him again. Fred was laughing until George grabbed his and finished it off.

"You're so greedy," Clementine laughed, and George acted hurt, refusing to walk beside her.

"Never mind," Fred said lightly, linking arms with her. "We can go and have fun without sulky-pants." And at once, George perked up.

For fear of seeing people from school they wished to avoid, they found a secret alleyway between two shops and sat in there.

"I'm actually kind of looking forward to school," Clementine said absentmindedly. She was people-watching.

"That's because we're going with you," George smirked. "We brighten everyone's schooling experience."

Suddenly, Clementine's phone began ringing. The twins stared questioningly at it, and she blushed, rejecting the call.

"It's from one of my old 'friends', Lucy," Clementine said scathingly. "Bitch."

"Now now, watch your language," Fred said, a perfect impression of Percy.

"I swear those Muggle things don't work at Hogwarts, anyway?" George quizzed.

"Hermione reckons she's found a spell that can allow students to use Muggle electronics whenever they want," Clementine said with a grin. "No idea if it works, but it's worth a try. I can't live without my music!"

"I'll never understand half-bloods or Muggleborns," Fred sighed. Clementine giggled.

"I know you'd love my music," she said with a smirk. Clementine wasn't into typical Muggle pop or rap music, she liked rock and metal mainly, although she could stomach some pop music occasionally. People never guessed, she didn't dress or look like the typical fan of that music.

It was far more than an hour later when they finally arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron. But none of them cared, they'd caught up on each other's news and enjoyed each other's company, which was what counted.


End file.
